


Playing an advantage

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Marcus' sense of shame, Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fun to make another weak with his want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing an advantage

**Author's Note:**

> -Wrote this aaaaaaaaaaages ago - as is familiar it's taken me a long time to gain the confidence to post it - lol do I have waaaaay too much anxiety for what is an essentially worthless (is any porn worthless?) PWP or what.
> 
> -Set after the film.

Marcus lights the torch nearest the bed.

It only gives a weak spill of illumination to the room, but when he looks up and sees Esca's eyes, fixated upon him, he does not bother to light any of the others. Esca quick steps to his stillness, wrenches a firm hand in his tunic, at his chest and brings him down to kisses, slow and sensuous at his throat.

Marcus feels Esca's urge to dominate, his aggression, buzzing through his body and is unwilling to quite sink into the role of prey.

"We ought to go to the baths before," he says.

Too drunk Esca frowns, "No."

"If we're to work well tomorrow we need to steam the alcohol out before sleep, and we won't feel like doing that after we couple so we need to do it now."

Esca just stares dark with hunger, head shaking, "I need to fuck."

This blunt drive cuts through Marcus' objections, making his blood boil with arousal. Cheeks flushed instantly, he tries to look unimpressed as he takes his tunic off over his head.

"Well I am going to steam first so if you want me you will have to join me there," he insists.

Esca comes close again once more, pushing past Marcus' protests to pinch his side, sinking his head to take rough, sucking, licking kisses to his bared chest.

Marcus' cock throbs and he raises his hand to Esca's head to guide his mouth down toward a nipple.

Esca begins to be led but when his breath falls moist over it he moves off, "Ah, but then you will be wanting to get to your bath now won't you," he says.

His mischief makes Marcus excited about the prospect of bathing with him, perhaps they could fuck in the waters after they've steamed, "Come with me." he says, hand grabbing for Esca's.

Esca pulls on his and shaking his head with a laugh says, "I hate baths"

He has never said this before and Marcus knows he is teasing but shakes his head and laughs at the idea that it might be true.

"Why would you hate something so pleasing?"

Esca shrugs, "Britons just do not like such things," he says.

"All the Britons I've ever known liked bathing," Marcus says.

"Oh and you've known a lot of British people besides me have you?"

"I've known some."

Esca draws closer, a filthy gleam in his eye, "What like you know me?" he asks in a low whisper.

"Not exactly," Marcus says amused, "but that is not the point, my point is you're the same as Romans I've known, just too lazy to leave the warmth of your bed to do what you need to, it's no British thing about not liking baths at all."

Esca ignores his accusation and with a smirk says, "Romans you've known?"

When Marcus has no response for him Esca slowly strokes a flat palm over his taut belly.

Marcus breathes heavier at that and stares, caught, so Esca carries on, his smile wider, head nodding slow, "Ah yes, I imagine you've known a great many Romans," he says, hinting unsubtley about the lustful ways in which he imagines their knowledge.

Ignoring the seamy undertone of his comment Marcus says, "Of course I've known many Romans."

"I imagine you've known many Romans even better than you know me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Marcus says.

"I'm speaking simply and plainly of all the filthy things you did and had done to you by other Romans in your baths and beds." Esca says.

For all of his attempts at propriety Marcus is as drunk and lustful as Esca is and he gets flashes there, memories of certain nights, in his adolescence, when his blood was too hot and vigorous to be contained by his forbidding shame, when he had let brave warriors who adored him with words and gestures come over him in bed.

Shaking his head, he sinks still into these memories as Esca runs his palms over him, feeling, up from his belly, slowly to his chest. Casually appreciating Marcus' muscles. As if he were now, nothing much more than he had been back then as a boy - just a body that existed purely to be used for another's gratification.

Marcus' eyes close tight in arousal as this great feeling of submission takes root within him.

When Esca finally smoothes his cupped hand over his cock, spiking his excitement, Marcus grunts, lost.

To this Esca whispers, "Ah you're remembering aren't you?"

Marcus wars with the wants to confess his thoughts and be consoled from the grip of shame that his desires and past sexual misdeeds have on him but also the fearful need to hold back to protect himself from possible judgement.

He opens his eyes and shakes his head no, but the flush is high on his cheeks and his eyes look downward guiltily.

"What are you thinking of? What happened?" Esca asks, smiling, voice rasped with arousal as if he already knows all the filth Marcus could share but Marcus has told no soul of the sex for so long for fear, that it feels almost impossible to think of telling him of the unnatural, unmanly joy he once took in being fucked and he stays silent, shaking his head.

"Marcus, tell me of the friends whose cocks you've had, it would excite me to hear it."

His aggressive pursuit breaks something unwillingly free from Marcus.

"I did not have the cocks of friends," he tries to tell him.

Esca smirks at him, "Liar."

"No, the men who fucked me were never friends of mine, it was too shameful, we could not bear to have to speak of it afterward."

Esca frowns, "Your people have peculiar ways."

Marcus says nothing but nods in agreement.

Esca looks up to him intense but quiet, as if he expects further information and when he does not receive it says, amused and curious all the same, "The men? There was more than one then?"

Without the ability to tell more, wanting to keep his hush on the issue, Marcus just puts a hand on Esca's neck and looking him in the eye warns, "Esssca I will not talk on this."

Esca stares at him a little, accepting the challenge, then grasps his buttocks in both hands massaging and shifting them, squeezing, revelling in the feel of his flesh. Then he uses his greater leverage to press his hardness against his thigh, edging him backwards towards the bed.

Eased down onto his back, propped on elbows Marcus looks up and watches as Esca strips his tunic up and away. His lean thighs are pale and the lithe muscles of his arm and shoulder flex as he strokes the deep pink jut of his stiff prick away from his body.

Little face hard and determined, his eyes full of storms, he sinks down ontop of Marcus, thighs apart, knees either side of him. He leans in and their cocks rub hard up against one another. The friction makes delicious sparks of pleasure leap down Marcus' cock into his balls.

The following sustained movement Esca makes down into him, arouses them both to frantic noise and panting. A light is lit and Esca thrusts and thrusts harder, fucking himself against his sex desperately.

Their cocks slide together easily in the moisture forming between them, breaths shuddery, punctuated by raw, but quietened whines of need.

With his lower half still working against Marcus basic like this, Esca looks up at his pleasured face and whispers breathless, "...so handsome...I bet you have had many cocks."

Marcus is too consumed by the exertion of breathing through his excitement to disagree with the accusation. Thrilling to see it, Esca leans back, encircling their cocks in his hand to tug, his finger swiping slow over Marcus' head each time he reaches their top.

His handiwork makes Marcus whimper desperately.

Eyes solid on Marcus' face, prepared to drink his reaction in, Esca asks, "Did you suckle them?"

 It is the dirtiest sex act to accuse a Roman man of and he knows that Esca knows that, but with the way he squeezes and pulls his length, Marcus roils in too much bodily pleasure to react with much dislike of it.

His face scrunches tight with disagreement at his predicament.

Smirking Esca holds Marcus' cock straight and deliberately thrusts his own long and slow, grinding, against it.

This sensation, below the head of his cock, has Marcus' back arching and he leans back, moans spiked and helpless.

On the scent of the dominance he sought Esca clashes more against him, thrusting harder, driving fast, trying to satisfy a violent pulse of need but he can't come yet and spasming with chasming, hurtful want, he hisses short, "Tell me of the men you've sucked."

"I've not." Marcus breathes, eyes open to him, sincere.

Esca leans over and kisses him, tongue caressing his slow and firm as he grinds his need and as he pulls away he says, spitefully amused,

"You did."

"No," Marcus insists the moment he has breath.

Esca keeps his constant downward rhythm hard and fast, and keeps still leant close to Marcus, looking him hard in the eye.

"But you like talk of it don't you?" He gasps breathless.

His hand is making Marcus' cock feel so good. Lust makes him mindless. His eyes close and he cannot help but think of it, of allowing his mouth to be used, that most shameful act, an extension of all the other disgusting, glorious ways that other men have used him before. He imagines it done to him and it does fill him with burning want but at the same time he cannot agree and hopeless, reduced, he just gives little guttural sounds.

Esca is watching him, he can see he has let it in. Heightening the momentum they've reached he breathes, quiet in his ear, "You would take them in your mouth."

Marcus is in a state so purely lustful that he is only hot at the insult.

Esca's thrusts are ferocious now and he breathes hot to him.

"You would suck them, swallow their seed."

To which Marcus grunts and moans.

"Ah is that touching your rawest nerve my love?" Esca asks, smiling, knowing full well, himself rutting and panting.

Marcus whimpers, whining like a kicked dog and Esca laughs in amazement at his unravelling.

"Is that good? Do you need to spill?"

Marcus is overlooking the fall at his peak and just breathes in answer, his eyes narrowed by the overwhelm but still onto Esca, asking for mercy that Esca is taken to deny him.

He pulls up but his hand goes on, stroking Marcus exclusively, knocking him ever closer to the point of eruption.

Marcus gives erratic throwing jerks, beginning to collapse into his end, so Esca leans in and kisses his cheeks and chin to which he gives, all over his hand.

Esca disentangles to see the splash of cum, smiling at it, delighted, as though it were a gift Marcus had bestowed upon him, then he whispers to him, soothing.

"There you go."

Then Esca falls onto his back on the bed, breathing hard and laughing, "You find cock sucking so exciting." he says, turning to him with a shake of the head, as if he judges him, though it's clear from his wide smile that he does not do so negatively.

"You're sly." Marcus says.

"Why because I've guessed how to really excite you?" Esca says, his breath so desperately panted, chest raising sharply.

Marcus looks at him, his smugness and something pierces the fog in his mind.

"I think you've forgotten that I know what excites you."

Esca looks at him dubious and takes his cock in his hand to stroke it as the bare amount of breath he has left pistons out of him.

Laid into slumber by his orgasm as he is, it takes great effort, but Marcus rises to straddle Esca, then, when his eyes are filled with surprise he places restraining hands on his arms and bends down to bite his shoulder hard and steady.

From the jolt through Esca's body it's clear that the stimulation has burnt right through to the core of his aching.

"Ah fuck. Ah fuck," Esca says aggressively, words harsh through a snapped shut jaw as his hand finds it's way to a tight pull in his hair.

Marcus heeds none of this protest, just finds another spot to bite, further up at the juncture of his neck and shoulder as one hand slides from restraining Esca, down his arm to his cock.

He works his hand fast, biting on his ear, his arm, his chin, savage and rough.

"Ah Marcus, fuck."

Esca's back rises from the bed, body curling for the sliding motion of Marcus' hand on his livid length.

Marcus laughs at the way the tormentor has so easily become the tormented.

"You want to come?" Marcus asks, breathlessly amused, watching Esca's face tight with need before dipping his head to trail his mouth and the sharpness of teeth all over his bicep, teasing but never making painful, satisfying contact.

"Make me spill," Esca demands of him, then, catching himself whines, "Please."

"You are that desperate?" He says, squeezing Esca's cock hard, ceasing on stroking it until he has heard his answer out loud.

Esca nods but it doesn't start the hard hand rubbing he needs so he gasps, "Yes", a pitiful sound.

Marcus feels he has Esca's whole self encircled in his palm and he pulls on it, plays with it, enjoying the power. After savouring that awhile he bites and Esca's cum splashes up his belly in gigantic, heaving, sobbing spurts.

When Esca recovers he says, eyes alight with laughter, "It's fun to make another weak with his want isn't it?"

The only response Marcus is capable of is an exhausted huff of a laugh in agreement.


End file.
